


Smurfs Like Home

by Michael_Demos



Series: Smurf-fics [1]
Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Other, Trans Character, Transitioning, Version M Canon, songfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: Smurfpool doesn’t know what she is until Smurfette brings three boys to the Grove. Farmer and Actor sing a song.
Series: Smurf-fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Smurfs Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how hard it is to find one specific song...

[Song used: “It’s Home To Me” by the Davisson Brothers Band](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Wb1V2T5N-u4)

  
Smurfpool didn’t know anything about what she was until Smurfette showed up with the three boy Smurfs. How could she? There  _ were _ no boy Smurfs, only her and her friends and family in Smurfy Grove. After Smurfette got turned into clay, then somehow magically came back to life, Pool had a chance to meet the rest of the boys.

It was Blacksmith who was her first boy friend- and later her boyfriend, though she didn’t know it then- and they became the best of friends fast.

Then there was Musical, a Smurf who said he was from the future and filled her head with images of wonderful art and places, and especially music. Her favorite of the stories he’d tell was of the band of bugs in their yellow smurfmarine.

Stoney kept to himself most of the time, but he was easy to get along with and soon they were friends as well. He was also one of the few Smurfs she’d seen with a beard, which she found fascinating.

The one friend she’d kept from the Grove- she was friends with most of them, of course- was her close friend Smurfnettle. The two hadn’t been too close until recently, shortly before Smurfette arrived.

Nettle was a very good archer, being able to hit the center of the target almost as much as Storm and Lily, and she had taught Pool how to use a bow more effectively. In thanks, Pool had showed her the best places to watch the dragonflies. One had even let Nettle feed it!

It was about a month or so after the two groups of Smurfs had gone their separate ways, with promises to meet again, and Pool couldn’t stop thinking about the boy Smurfs. There was something about them that was making her weirdly jealous, but what was it? For the most part, the boys were rowdy, unruly, and loud.

Back home, the Smurfs were just loud- so she asked Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow if she could move to Smurf Village. The request was approved, and as Nettle wanted to accompany her, the two Smurfs were on their way.

They were escorted to the wall by Willow and Jade, where they got to see the impressive archway Lily and Handy had built together. There they were met by Papa, Smurfette, and a Smurf called Farmer, who brought them the rest of the way.

* * *

When they got to Smurf Village, Farmer decided to take them both on a tour, and show them how they lived. He surprised them both with his singing voice.

_ “Take a look around, tell me what you see/it’s almost heaven but it’s home to me, yeah it’s home to me _

_ Chickens are peckin’ and the garden’s growin/sooner or later it’ll be snowin’, what a sight to see _

_ Looks like home, feels like home, it’s home to me.” _

Farmer’s boyfriend Actor joined in, strumming a guitar.

_ “Yeah, the stars line up while the campfire’s burnin/standin’ still and the leaves keep turnin’, on every tree _

_ Sweet little somethin’ floating in the air/it always comes this time of year, means the world to me-“ _

Actor leaned over, a small smile on his face. “He means ‘Greedy and Petal’s Special Cinnamon Spice Soufflé.’ It’s one of their fall plans, and one of the only things that Greedy will let Smurfpetal help with.”

Pool and Nettle shared a glance of amusement; they knew how competitive Petal, the Grove chef, could be.

_ “-looks like home,”  _ Farmer continued,  _ “smells like home, it’s home to me.” _

As they walked, they passed several other Smurfs, who took one look at the singing Farmer and joined the group. Before long, the group of four had become a sort of parade, with several of them ducking back into their mushrooms for spare instruments.

_ “This Smurf Village,”  _ Farmer sang tiring around to gaze at the following Smurfs,  _ “you’re the one thing that’ll never let me down/when I’m gone, and I feel so alone, it’s you that I think about _

_ You look like home, you feel like home, you’re home to me.” _ Farmer grinned, accepting a banjo Clumsy handed him.

_ “Listen to that ol’ banjo rollin’,”  _ Actor began,  _ “mister bullfrog, he’s been croakin’, sweet harmony.” _

They passed two other Smurfs, fishing in a small pond. One, seeing the parade, glanced at the other- fast asleep- and waved to the Smurfs.  _ “Come with a line and your bobbers bobbin’,” _ he called.

_ “In the distance, a turkey’s gobblin’,”  _ Actor continued, pausing in his strumming to wave back.  _ “He sings to me, _

_ ‘looks like home, sounds like home, it’s home to me.’” _

Farmer took over.  _ “This Smurf Village, you’re the one thing that never lets me- _ oh, listen to that hoot owl out there!  _ When I’m gone, and I feel so alone, it’s you that I think about _

_ They look like home,”  _ he told Pool and Nettle,  _ “they feel like home, and it’s home to me.” _

About that time, a loud  _ honk _ issued from the back of the group. “Harmony,” explained Actor, stifling a laugh.  _ “It looks like home, and it sounds like home, we’d hate to leave.” _

* * *

That night, she snuck out of the mushroom she was sharing with Smurfette and Nettle until hers could be built, borrowing a pair of scissors from the nightstand. She cut her hair by moonlight, using the nearby River Smurf as a mirror, until it was short enough to hide under her hat. The result was a boy Smurf staring nervously up at her from the reflection on the water- a  _ boy! _ She looked like a boy! Or was that  _ he _ looked like a boy?

Oh.

“I’m a boy Smurf,” he said to himself, softly at first. “I’m a boy Smurf- I’m a boy Smurf!!”

“Good for you, Pool,” Nettle said from beside him. Pool yelped, nearly falling into the river. He hid the scissors behind his back. “Nettle! I’m sorry if I woke you-“

“Don’t worry about it,” his friend yawned. “Just come back to bed before you wake the whole village, and we can talk to Papa Smurf about it in the morning.”

Morning came, and Pool went to see Papa, with Nettle along for support. Papa was understanding and kind, and gave him a hug when he asked for one. The older Smurf then asked if Pool wanted to choose a new name. “I know several of my little Smurfs have already done so,” he said, a twinkle in his eye.

Pool wanted a new name. Branch, River, Oak, none of them fit. Then Greedy came through Papa’s door with an awful-smelling pot of something hot and brown.

“Papa, I can’t get this coffee to taste right,” he complained. Pool had an idea. “What if you added nutmeg?”

Greedy blinked. “Gee, I never thought of that!” He balanced the pot on his hip, taking out a small bottle of nutmeg from his apron pocket. He handed it and a wooden spoon to Pool, who took the nutmeg and mixed it in. He tasted it, then grinned. “Smurfy!”

He turned to Papa. “I think I have my new name, too!”

Papa raised his eyebrows. “Alright then, young Smurf, what would you like me to call you?”

“Coffee,” said Coffee proudly.


End file.
